


SAND

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Bluepulse, Hurt, Jaime breaks down, The Desert, Traitor, apparently, the desert is comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t Jaime anymore. He was Blue Beetle. The Blue Beetle Bart had warned him of. The Blue Beetle that would enslave humanity. The Blue Beetle that gave Bart nightmares time after time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAND

**Author's Note:**

> ARGGGG!!!!! Runaways really messed with me!!!!!!! WHYYYY??!! I never trusted Green Beetle. Words cannot describe my anger and personal betrayal. I needed to get everything out. Post-Runaways. Jaime finds the desert the perfect place to have a breakdown.
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters because if I did, the episodes would not torture my feelings.

The desert. That’s all he could see. Sand for miles in any direction. Nothing but sand.

Jaime let the armour retract from covering him and looked around. A bitterly warm wind wrapped around him. Particles scratched the lining of his throat as panic gripped his heart like an iron vice. The nerves throughout his body started shaking. Sobs lurched through him and the muscles in his legs gave way. Jaime collapsed onto the sand, feeling it shift beneath his weight. His stomach retched and tears fell onto the unstable ground beneath him. It was terrifying. Terrifying and horrifying. The only two words that Jaime could think up to describe anything right now.

He could see it. Like a nightmare. It flashed in front of his eyes. A darkened sky. People motionless on the ground. Bart cowering away from him.

Bart.

He could see the look on his face. Bart’s eyes were filled with complete, unadulterated _fear_. Fear of Jaime. No that wasn’t right. He wasn’t Jaime anymore. He was Blue Beetle. The Blue Beetle Bart had warned him of. The Blue Beetle that would enslave humanity. The Blue Beetle that gave Bart nightmares time after time.

He’d tried to stop that Blue Beetle, but now he had no choice. He should have listened to Bart. He shouldn’t have let Green Beetle help. He had to warn the team. Green Beetle wasn’t on their side. _At all_. He was the Reach’s. Just like Jaime is now. Black Beetle knew it. He knows it.

Bart’s face swarms his vision. He looks terrified. Helpless. Young.

Jaime started to cry out. Tears streamed down his face harder. His lungs hurt. That didn’t matter.

“Bart! Bart I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” He repeated, his chest rising and falling heavily. This was worse than any panic attack. Worse than any physical pain. This was the knowledge you had become your worst enemy. That one person you were prepared to do anything not to become. The one person who had motivated you to stay with the team.

And now the one person, who really understood you, hated you. The one person on this planet that could see the good in you, no matter what you would do, cowered away from you. Images of Bart flashed in front of Jaime’s eyes as more sobs racked his body. Scenes of Bart trapped within the confines of an inhibitor collar drove Jaime to near insanity. Finally clips of Bart being tortured cropped up in his imagination. Black Beetle aiming an plasma cannon at Bart. Bart not being able to run. Black Beetle firing. A terrible scream.

Jaime had no idea if that was his scream or his imaginations. Darkness closed in from the corners of Jaime’s eyes. It closed off his vision. It blanked out his thoughts. The darkness closed up and Jaime felt the sand hit his chest with a force. His mind went numb. One last image of Bart running towards him filled his head and then nothing. There was nothing he could do to stop it anymore. The invasion was coming and he had given them the key to the earth. It was his fault. He didn’t deserve to live. He was a traitor. He hurt everyone. He wished the sand would cover him and he would be left. Then they couldn't find him. They couldn’t use him. They couldn’t control him. He’d lost everything in a single night. Everything, and everyone, he loved.


End file.
